Making the Most of It
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: What might have happened if Rhys had taken the hint that Jack and Ianto wanted a little alone time during CoE. There's something that *needs* to be said in order for them to make the most of it.


"Think we can push 45?" Jack asked under his breath.

"Never a bad idea," Ianto confirmed.

"While you're out, Rhys, can you pick us up some… um…." Jack turned to Ianto half-panicked. "What do we need?" he hissed.

"Proper accommodations? Allies? Ballistic vests?"

"Grapes," Jack said to Rhys.

Ianto closed his eyes and shook his head. "Grapes," he muttered.

"I like grapes," Jack mumbled.

Ianto couldn't help grinning. For all his flash, Captain Jack Harkness was a genuine daft idiot.

"Right, so that's discs – for a super-secret, alien-technical Time Agency – and… grapes?" Rhys said dubiously. "Or ya could just say ya need some time alone. I didn't just fall off the potato truck, you know?"

Jack ducked his chin, fighting a losing battle to keep the grin from turning into laughter as Ianto dragged a hand over his eyes. "Thanks, Rhys," Jack called. "Be careful, ok?"

"Could say the same," Rhys said, heading out the door.

"Grapes?" Ianto said again, staring at Jack.

"I had to say something. It was the first thing that came to mind. Anyway, this was your idea," Jack said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah. And getting back to that idea…."

"Yeah, I liked that idea," Jack grinned, turning toward Ianto and reaching to pull him close.

"Hang on… that's not quite what I meant. I mean, there's something I wanted to talk about, first."

Jack gave him a curious but cautious look.

"Let's sit on the sofa?"

"Ok," Jack said. "What's up?" he asked once they were seated.

Ianto took a deep breath. "I think this is the most dangerous thing I've ever been through, Jack," he said. "Vicious aliens… dangerous gadgets of all descriptions… psychotic exes… nothing's ever been like this."

"Yeah, I know," Jack breathed. "I'm -"

Ianto held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finished," he asked.

Jack nodded.

"And the thing is, Jack… it's not the alien thing, it's not the kids talking… it's my own government that's trying to kill me, all of us. Not even some enemy state or terrorist. It's the country I've been loyal to all my life, and the think I should be dead. And the closest I've ever come to dying, till now? It was the same – people, _my_ people, _my_ countrymen, not aliens."

"That was my fau-"

"No, actually, it wasn't. But, again…."

"Sorry."

"But that's the sum of my life, isn't it? It's not the strange things, the things you don't know, the things that are different from you. It's the things that are closest to you… those are the things that can hurt you the most. The things you're meant to be able to trust. The things you love."

Jack had the feeling this discussion wasn't going in a good direction and he wished he could do something to turn it around. But if Ianto needed to talk, Jack would listen, always.

"So… there's something I've been wanting to say, and I hope you'll understand my meaning."

"Ok," Jack said quietly.

Ianto shifted and held Jack's hand. "I love you."

Jack looked up, unable to hide his surprise – not that Ianto felt it, but that he'd _said_ it. After a brief, almost delirious moment, it sunk it why Ianto had gone through that whole preface before coming out with that. Jack pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you, too," Jack whispered against Ianto's ear. "And please, please forgive me if I've ever hurt you in any way. And tell me if I ever do again, because I'm an idiot and wouldn't know I was doing it – you know me."

"Yeah, I do," Ianto said, burying his fingers in Jack's hair and kissing him hard.

They sat holding one another for a while before Jack pulled back just enough to look into Ianto's eyes with a smile. "That's like the weight of a star-whale off my chest. Thank you."

Ianto grinned. "You're welcome. You know, I'd been thinking I'd say that some place more like that little bistro by the bay or even just having coffee on the boardwalk together. Sort of anyplace but a leaky old warehouse. Then again, you'd think after years of Torchwood, I'd know better."

"Doesn't matter where it's said," Jack said, running his fingers through Ianto's hair, "just that it is said. Means so much."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Last few days…."

Jack shook his had. "I know. Me being an idiot again. I was scared. I don't know why now."

"Maybe for the same reasons I was?"

"Probably."

"Don't think it matters how long you've lived. Vulnerability is scary. Especially for people like us."

"Yeah."

"So, then… getting back to that other idea…. I think we're all alone here."

Jack grinned. "We seem to be. Maybe we should do something about that… should we call somebody?"

"Shut up, you," Ianto smirked, undoing Jack's shirt buttons as he pushed him back to lie on the sofa.


End file.
